What About You and I?
by JayBayBay
Summary: HeYa fic. Naya questions Heather about the pregnancy rumors, and a lot of different truths will eventually come out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ My first attempt at a HeYa fan fiction. Please, give it a chance.**

* * *

My annoying alarm woke me from a peaceful sleep. I sit up, stretch my arms above my head, popping them in the process. I get out of bed, and walk over to the bathroom, leaning on the counter, I look into the mirror, I look horrible. Yesterday I was so sick, it made me weak, I stayed in bed most of the day. I turn on the cold water, and splash my face. I breathe in, and sigh, I walk back to the bedroom, Lucy rolled over on my side of the bed, I smile, she's a cutie. My phone beeps, I open it up, it's just Twitter notifications. Oh, I need to get selfies today, at the Glee set. Better go get ready.

I walk out of the shower, freshly clean, and wrap myself in a towel. I tread to my bed, sitting down, drying my hair with a second towel. I decide to troll Twitter, and what I see was not what I was expecting.

_ LoveIsLoveBaby: NayaRivera Naya, please tell us, is Heather really pregnant?_

I drop my phone…what? Heather never mentioned anything about being pregnant. I don't understand…I pick my phone back up, and start reading what everyone is saying.

_ SwaggieGleek: I don't think they are such a dream couple._

I opened up the picture, and seen it was Taylor and Heather. That makes two of us.

_ NayaPLL: I'm happy for HeMo, but you'd be crazy to think that this won't affect Glee. Brittana is over. And that's why I'm sad_

Aw, okay, these tweets are too depressing. I need to find out, if these rumors are true or not.

* * *

I walk onto set, with only one mission. Confront Heather. I mean I'm her best friend, she'd tell me, right? I shake my head, she's been weird ever since our fling. I don't know about her, but it was real for me. She's so stubborn…

I notice Kevin being goofy with Jenna, I walk over to them, "Hey, have you guys seen Heather?"

"I thinks he's in her trailer.", Kevin looks at me quizzically, I just roll my eyes, and run to her trailer.

By the time I get there, I'm breathing hard, heart pounding. Here we go, I knock on the door, and after a couple minutes, she opens it. I unconsciously drift my eyes to her stomach, then back to her face. Guess she wasn't expecting me.

"What do you want Naya?"

"Can I um, come in?", I fiddle with my hands, get yourself together damn it.

She sighs, and let's me pass.

"So, uh, there are like a lot of rumors, about you and Taylor having a, um, having a baby. Is that…true?"

I look up and can't decipher her expression, she just stands still, emotionless. Her eyes are closed, she opens her mouth, and gives me an answer.

"Yes. I am pregnant."

I felt like the whole world was crashing down, the room was spinning.

"Oh my gosh…I need a minute.", I sit down on _the _couch, where we cuddled, and made out, plenty of times. Fuck, I rub my face, and look up at her, she looks uneasy.

"How did you find out?", she asks in a small voice.

I laugh humorlessly, "It's all over Twitter."

"And now you know why I'm afraid of Twitter.", the corner of her lips, draw up into a tiny smile.

"What I don't understand is, why didn't you tell me? I mean, we're best friends, Heather."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you….", she looks at everything, but me.

I furrow my eyebrows, "How would you hurt me?"

"Naya, I know you still have feelings for me.", and there it was, a shot right at my heart.

"That doesn't matter. I'm still your best friend, and you just, you left me in the dark!", I shoot up, clenching my fists.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't even know how people found out so quickly."

"Well, apparently some 'valuable source' ratted you out. Saying that you're at least 3 months pregnant."

"Oh.", she casts her eyes down, and I walk over to her, bringing her into my arms.

"It'll be okay.", I whisper, and feel her wrap her arms around me too.

When I pull back, I can't help, but to kiss her cheek. I would kiss her lips, but that'd be crossing the line.

"Can you take a picture with me?", I ask and she looks at me funny.

"It's for Twitter, and people really want their HeYa pics.", she smiles, and nods her head.

I take out my phone, and get beside her, one arm is around her shoulders, and when the picture is taken, she's looking at the camera, but I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Thank you.", I smile and make my way outside. What a way to start the morning. I sigh, and update my status.

_ NayaRivera: Glee time!_

* * *

**AN/ Please review! I'm not sure where I'll go with this, but I'm hoping you all will take interest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later…**

Days go by fast, and I'm just trying to forget her. It's proven hard, seeing as, we work together. Right now, we're having a Glee get together. It's of course, karaoke night. Lea, Cory, Darren, and Jenna have already performed. Chord is currently singing 'Never Stop' by SafetySuit. He's not bad, I just hate seeing Heather slow dance with Taylor. They're giggling and it makes me sick. I look back to her, and her eyes locked with mine. I don't know if it was the alcohol in my system, or the spark I felt rush through my veins, but I marched up to that stage, as the music began, I held her gaze.

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_He takes your hand, I die a little_

_I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_Na na na na na_

_When you walk by, I try to say it_

_But then I freeze, and never do it_

_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him, slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart, 'cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_But I see you, with him, slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart, 'cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking_

_Oh how I wish, oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish that was me._

Everyone looked at me in curiosity, I looked to her, a tear slipped down her cheek. I couldn't handle this, I ran off stage, and into the bathroom.

* * *

I splashed water on my face, and breathed deeply. I'm sure everyone knew who that song was for. I'm such an idiot. I bang the wall with my fist, as someone came through the door.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?", Dianna asked, arms crossed, with Lea at her side.

"I just…I don't know. Needed to get it out.", I looked down, scuffing my shoe on the ground.

"Well, honestly, you need to back off. Naya, she's pregnant with Taylor's child. Nothing is going to change that.", Lea tried to reason.

"You don't understand. You just fucking don't understand! I love her! And I could give her way more than him!", I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"Naya…You're my best friend and all, but Lea is right, you just need to let it go."

"Di, I think it's best if you just leave me alone for awhile.", I brush past them, my hand on the door, "You too Lea.", and then I walk out.

I don't see Heather or Taylor anywhere, so I ask Becca if she seen them.

"Oh you just missed them. Heather looked really upset though."

I run outside, this isn't how it's supposed to be. She shouldn't leave with him, I should. And I should be the one to cheer her up. I catch a cab, and when I get home, I face plant on the bed, silently sobbing.

"I'm in love with her.", I choke out to no one.

* * *

When I wake up, the sun beaming through the curtains are burning my sensitive eyes. My phone beeps, and I see a text from Ryan.

_No work today. Enjoy your day off!_

I groan, what am I supposed to do? I'm not exactly Ms. Sunshine, it's not good for me to be around people. I shoot up suddenly, throwing random clothes on, and heading out the door.

I bite my lip nervously, as I bring my hand up to knock on her door. I wait patiently, no answer. I start walking away, when it opens.

"Naya?"

I do a 360 and see her, gorgeous as ever, with no make up, hair in a messy bun, and in shorts and a tank.

"Uh, hi. Can I come in?"

She looks at me for a minute, before sighing in defeat, "Yeah."

I walk in, following her to the living room, she sits down, and I sit opposite of her.

"Are you alone?", I ask, chancing a glance around.

"Um, yeah. Taylor had to got take care of some family things."

"Oh, how long will he be gone?", maybe this is my chance.

"A couple days, maybe three…Why?"

"No reason. So um…about last night.", I started, and could tell she was already uneasy, "I don't know why I sang that, like, I don't know what came over me, I just felt the need to get it out, and I'm sorry if I upset you at all.", I ramble on, and she smiles a little.

"It's okay. It did hurt for a little, because it brought up old memories, but I think I needed that."

"How so?", I lean a little closer.

"It made me realize, that no matter what life throws at me, I need you in my life."

"That's good to hear.", then a thought comes to mind, "Would you maybe wanna have a girls night? Just you, me, Lucy, junk food, and a marathon of random movies."

"I'd really like that. To be honest, I need it. Everything's been kind of stressful these days."

I stand up, and hold my hand out for her, "With me, you won't be so stressed.", I wink and pull her up, hugging her. When we pull back, she's looking at my eyes…then my lips. I lean in slowly, and before our lips connect, she pulls all the way back.

"So, um, what time should I come over?"

"Eight would be great.", I smile, a little disappointed, but happy. She still wants me. I walk out the door, with just a little bit more hope.

* * *

**AN/ Song that Naya sang, was 'I Wish' by One Direction. Okay, ummm please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

I checked my hair and makeup for the 10th time, ensuring I looked hot. My clothes were simple, skinny jeans, with a white v-neck. The doorbell rang, and I looked myself over once again, alright, here we go.

When I opened the door, I think I died a little. Heather always has that effect on me. Her hair is done in slight curls, she has light makeup on, also making her baby blues pop, and she's wearing short jean shorts that show off her fantastic legs. Oh, crap, I've been staring.

"Come on in, m'lady.", I say in an English accent, and even bowing. I get a laugh out of her, and a slap to the shoulder.

"You're such a goof.", she brushes past me.

"So, what would your highness like to do first?", I clap my hands together.

"Hmmm.", she taps her chin, pretending to be in thought, "I'd really want one of your famous sundaes."

"Okay! I'll go make that…and you pick out a movie."

* * *

When I came back, she was bent over, oh hot damn that ass.

She shot up and gave me a fake stern look. I think I just said that out loud, my cheeks grew red, and she giggled,

"Come on! It's movie time."

We sat there, eating our ice cream, and watching The Notebook. Oddly enough, it kind of fits our situation. Two past lovers, find each other, but the other is with someone else. They do get together in the end, so that's good. I chanced a glance over at her, the TV illuminating her face, making her look like more of an angel. I noticed she had a little bit of chocolate syrup on her chin, so I lean forward, and swipe it off the my thumb. She blushes,

"Thanks."

"It's what I do.", I say as I brush my shoulders.

"Someone's cocky.", she laughs, and lightly shoves me.

"You love it.", I smirk, and she looks directly at me, it's like she can see deep in my soul. Maybe now I can make a move, so, I inch just a little closer, her breath catches. I try not to scare her away, and gently bring a hand up, to caress her cheek. She leans in to the touch, humming quietly, our lips are so close, and I close the gap. It's magical. She starts moving in sync with me, and I turn up the heat a little. I lean her back, and I'm basically on top of her. Her hands keep trailing up and down my back, and mine stay at either side of her head. We're full on making out, her hands grope at my ass, pushing me into her, and holy fuck it feels amazing. I suck on her pulse point, making her moan softly, her nails digging into me. It's pretty hot. When my hands slide up her sides, barely grazing her boob, she freaks out on me. She literally threw me off, and before running out the door, she simply said,

"I can't."

I sighed in defeat, did I take it too far? Should I go after her? So many questions running through my head. I go upstairs, and decide to take a bath, it really relaxes me. Which is what I need right now. I strip, and step into the hot, soothing, water. I lay my head back, just trying to understand what all of this means.

* * *

10 minutes later, I'm still in the same spot, just not wanting to move…ever. Unfortunately my phone goes off, someone's calling me, so I hop, out, dry my hands at least, and answer.

"Di, I thought I told you not to-"

"It's Heather. She's been in an accident."

In that moment, I felt my heart collapse.

"What?"

"She was driving recklessly, and rammed right into a SUV, just, come to the hospital."

"Is she alright? Is the…is the baby okay?", I ask frantically.

"We don't know."

"I'm on my way.", I hang up, throw clothes on, not bothering with how I look, and rush out the door.

* * *

"Hey!", I holler across the hall, jogging to Dianna, "Any news yet?"

"Yeah. But um…She wants to talk to you."

"Okay, can you take me to her?", she nods and starts leading the way.

When we reached her room, my heart was hammering in my chest. Her door was open, so I tentatively stepped in,

"Hi.", I say, not trying to scare her.

"Hey…", she's twiddling her thumbs, and her eyes are downcast, this can't be good.

"So um…", I can't ask her what I want, but she knows already.

"The baby didn't make it.", she sobs, and within seconds, I wrap her up in my arms. I try my best not to cry, but it's hard, when the love of my life is so broken. I just keep her in my embrace. She pulls back, and I wipe her tears away, "The accident, injured my stomach real bad. The baby died on impact. And they….they had to remove my uterus as well.", her voice is shaky, and I feel a stab in the heart, this isn't fair.

"Oh my gosh…I feel like this is all my fault. If you hadn't of left, you would be safe right now, the baby would be safe. I messed everything up. I'm so, so sorry Heather.", I squeeze my eyes shut, wiling the tears to not fall.

"It wasn't your fault, I left on my own free will.", she touched my cheek softly, and I leaned into it. I open my eyes, and hold her hand in mine, just showing her, that I'll always be here.

* * *

**AN/ Not sure how I feel about this chapter, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN/ Sorry guys I've been a bit distracted and sort of lost interest in this story, so I'm wrapping it up.**

* * *

_3 days later..._

Heather was released from the hospital today, but she can't do much because of the stitches. One thing rings in my head though, our last conversation,

"_You know...the baby was the last thing tying me down to Taylor...and now that it's gone...". She trailed off, and my heart was pounding._

"_What about you and I?", I ask._

"_I think...that anything is possible. I love you Naya, that's all I know right now."_

I may have got the girl, but in the worse way possible. If only there were something to make her more happy than she is now...wait, I've got it!

* * *

_1 week later..._

Heather just broke up with Taylor, he took it pretty well, I think...So here we are now, back at my place, her legs on my lap, and I lightly tap them.

"Soooooo...", I start, and she gives me her attention, "I have an idea."

"Well now I'm intrigued.", she laughs softly.

"Um, what if...what if we had a baby together?", I ask, nervously biting my lip, "I could be the pregnant one, but there's this thing where I can have your eggs put into me...so it'd basically be like you got me pregnant..."

She has on a poker face, then let's out a small smile, "You'd really do that?"

"Anything for you, my love.", I smile, and hold her hand in mine, "What do you say?"

"I say...why not."

* * *

I couldn't be any happier than this...oh wait, I can. We married 4 months later, and then I gave birth to a beautiful daughter 6 months later. She had my fair skin and pouty lips, her mother's bright eyes, with honey blonde hair. Gabriela Olivia Rivera will definitely be a knock out...oh man...just wait 'til she's older, I face palm.

* * *

**AN/ Short chapter, please don't hate me. Review?**


End file.
